Smoke
by Lots-of-Fluff
Summary: McCoy smokes after sex. Prompt from The Star Trek XI Kink Meme on LJ. Rated T for adult situations, smoking, and general nudity. I mean, you know he's sitting there naked & smoking even if it's not explicitly mentioned.


**Disclaimer:** Same as it has been. Some restrictions may apply. Not available in all states. Sales tax applies in MD, DE, TX, and FL. Price is higher in Canada. Sorry, no COD. Items herein known to the state of California to be carcinogens. Etc. and so forth and so on.

_Prompt from The Star Trek XI Kink Meme on LJ. (Prompt edited to be less of a headache to read) -- "McCoy/Anyone - McCoy smokes after sex. Smelly, hand-rolled cigarettes...I just have this great image of him sitting in a ladder-back chair with one foot on the seat; moodily smoking and watching the person he just banged into unconsciousness sleep."_

_I chose it because I don't feel up to writing any kink (right now) and this is a more after-sex kind of musing thing than anything else. And because both my father and my husband roll their own smokes so it's something I'm very familiar with. That and I'm assuming that smoking on the Enterprise is much like smoking on a submarine._

_Short, to the point. McCoy's a bad ass and I love it. **3  
**_

* * *

Leaning back in the chair, he slowly ran his tongue along the edge of the paper, the glue an acrid but familiar taste in his mouth. His fingers nimbly rolled the cigarette to seal it without losing a single strand of tobacco. He glanced at the lightly-snoring form on his bed and brought the cigarette to his mouth, inhaling slowly as his lighter sparked the tip.

Sure, Kirk was going to have his ass for smoking in his quarters and not in the properly designated areas aboard the ship, but he sure as Hell didn't feel like pulling pants on and spending his post-coitus wind-down in the engine room with Scotty and that little green cabbage-looking bastard.

Christine rolled over in her sleep to face him, golden hair spilling out onto the pillows. Thoughts drifted into his head from only hours earlier, his hands buried deep in her locks, pulling them, twisting them, making her scream. The images brought a warm flooding to his stomach. He inhaled deeply and let the smoke roll out of his mouth as it pleased, the only way to calm himself from standing and having her once more in her sleep.

He sighed and thought of how his ex-wife always responded to him smoking, despite the fact he only smoked after sex or while he was drinking. Over the years, it seemed he drank much more than when they first got married. Not that he really minded, having to be married to her.

_"You're going to give yourself cancer."__"Do you realize how God damned expensive this habit is?! Think of how much we could save if you'd just fucking quit!"__"If you can't quit for yourself, then, for God's sake, quit for Joanna!"__"Goodbye, Leonard."_God, how he hated that woman now. Of course, he had always hated her to some degree or another. She was too needy, too demanding. She was always asking him where he had been so late or why he didn't spend more time at home. As soon as he stepped through the door, the hounding began. Even when they were having sex, she didn't seem satisfied enough.

_"Ouch, Leonard! That hurts! You're not doing it right!"__  
_  
"For God's sake, woman, I know how to have sex!" He grumbled to himself at the thoughts, shifting in his chair arbitrarily.

That's why he liked Christine so much. During the day, they were no more than Doctor and Nurse but at night, she was his. She never bothered him during the day, never whined, never tried too hard, never forced affection on him. Sure, he'd come in some mornings to a hot cup of coffee and some light breakfast on his desk , but never anything more than you'd expect from a friendly coworker or a secretary. There were no allusions to their night-time relationship and he liked it that way; his personal business just that.

But at night, oh at night, she was his. She did whatever he grunted out without a word against him. She was always willing and, when they were done, would curl up against him on the bed or give him his space. And he liked that. He liked knowing that, when everything was done, he could just lay there with her wrapped in his arms. He liked the feel of her back pressed snugly against his chest. But what he liked most of all was that she was always gone before he woke up for his shift in the morning.


End file.
